David Fulks
| occupation = | title = Chief of Security/Tactical | stationed = | rank = Lieutenant | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = Kathryn Fulks | father = Henry Fulks | siblings = }} Lieutenant David Fulks was a Starfleet officer in 24th century. He served aboard the . ( ) History Born in San Francisco in 2350 to Henry and Kathryn Fulks. His family moved to Akron, Ohio when he was five. He attended the same high school as Jason Sparhawk. He is a descendant of Jonathan Archer. |Spectre's Rose|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Starfleet career David entered Starfleet Academy in 2368. In 2370, the Academy held a double elimination shooting tournament, which Fulks entered but lost in the first round. He stayed up all night practicing and went on to win the tournament. After graduation in 2372, he was assigned to the . During the Dominion War, the Nautilus was boarded by Jem'Hadar, and most of the bridge crew was killed. Fulks stayed at his post, making sure his captain was safe. It was because of that he received the rank of lieutenant. |Spectre's Rose|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Aboard the Alexandria Jermaine Allensworth selected Fulks to be his chief of security and tactical officer aboard the Alexandria. The first action he saw as chief of security was on the maiden voyage of the Alexandria when they battled a rogue faction of Species 8472. |Alexandria|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Fulks was part of the away team that beamed down to Sineron II and was later held captive by the Breen. |02|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Fulks, Sparhawk, and Merriell beamed down to a planet in the Compdi system to investigate the disappearance of Starbase 135. They found out that it had been assimilated by the Borg. After being nearly assimilated and went up against a planet killer, Fulks was part of an away team to the assimilated USS Brighton to rig the ship to blow up once inside the planet killer. They had to beam out before finishing the job due to Borg interference. |Origins of Doomsday|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} David was able to meet his ancestor, Jonathan Archer when the Alexandria was sent back to an alternate 2165. His meeting was brief when the Borg showed up and killed Archer along with most of the crew. |Eve of Twilight|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} David was part of the away team that headed over to the mirror universe to retrieve Lieutenant Commander Zofchak, who had been captured by the Terran Empire. |Objects in the Rear View Mirror|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Fulks took part in the battle to retake Betazed from the Terran Empire. |Where Angels Fear to Tread|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Death David was recruited by Commander Zofchak along with Commander Merriell and Ensign Stull to head down to the Terran Empire's Beta Antares Ship Yards in the Antares sector. The group was separated after a barrage of torpedoes slammed into the ground near them. Fulks was teamed up with Zofchak, and the two of them held the charges to destroy the ship yards. The two succeeded in their mission and stole a fighter to find their friends. Their ship was shot down by Imperial forces only meters away from Merriell and Stull. David escaped the crash unharmed, but the four were overtaken by Imperial forces. While being restrained to be taken prisoner, Fulks leaped in front of a phaser beam that was meant for Zofchak, who had started fighting back. When Zofchak asked why he did that, he replied with: "You're…needed on…the ship. You're…going to be a…" He didn't finish the sentence before he died. |Spectre's Rose|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Personal life David was an only child but had a close relationship with his parents. He was always fascinated by his family tree after finding out that he was a descendant of Captain Archer. He never had time for a family of his own. He always put his duty first and relationships second. Alternate timelines David was killed along with most of the senior staff by the senior staff of the ISS Titan. |Forever's Edge|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Assignment history Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet lieutenants Category:Starfleet security personnel